


This Is the Moment

by sperrywink



Category: Glee
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Celebrity, M/M, WIP Amnesty, Work Up For Adoption
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 22:11:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14819828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sperrywink/pseuds/sperrywink
Summary: Kurt wants to be closer to his dad, so he sticks with football, which gives him options when college costs become an issue.





	This Is the Moment

**Author's Note:**

> I am so over Kurt/Blaine, but I felt bad not finishing this story since I love the premise. This hangs a bit more than the first WIP Amnesty I posted, so read at your own risk.
> 
> But if you are inspired, feel free to pick up the mantle and carry it forward, just give me a head's up if you don't mind. Cheers.

Kurt watched as his dad cheered and accosted the people next to him to tell them about Kurt. He had not seen his dad so happy since his mom was alive. It was bittersweet. Kurt wished his dad had been proud of him for something other than football, but he didn’t blame his dad. It wasn’t his fault that football was something he understood, unlike Kurt’s interests in fashion and singing.

In the end, even though Kurt opened up to his dad about being gay, it seemed like a no-brainer to stick with football. He loved that his dad was so proud and excited about it, and it looked like it would be a way out of the abuse the jocks usually poured on him. He figured it was a small price to pay for both his dad’s attention, and the relief from abuse. And when his dad cheered just as loudly for his Glee performances, he knew he had made the right decision. He gave something to his dad, and his dad returned it tenfold, just like always.

Given that he only did it for those reasons, and that it was still Glee Club and fashion that held his heart, nobody was more surprised than Kurt when college recruiters started sniffing around. At first Finn was jealous, but he got over it when they had a family sit-down, and discussed what it meant for them as a family. His dad started the discussion with, “Because of my salary from Congress, we aren’t going to get much financial aid. And with both of you going to college at the same time, you’d both have to go to state schools, if neither of you get a scholarship.”

Before Kurt could mention it, Finn was asking, “But what about New York? Rachel is insisting.”

His dad replied, “You know I would send both of you there if I could, but there is no way we could afford the tuition as well as the living expenses in New York. I’m sorry.” His dad then lifted his ball cap and ran a hand over his head. He looked so disappointed in not being able to support both of their dreams.

Kurt couldn’t stand that look on his dad’s face. Tentatively he asked, “But if I get a football scholarship, Finn could go to New York, right?”

Finn looked at him hopefully, as his dad said, “I couldn’t ask that of you, son. I know football isn’t really your thing.”

“You’re not asking; I’m offering.”

His dad tried to divert the conversation, but Kurt persisted. Finally his dad admitted, “Yeah, we could afford to send Finn to New York if we didn’t have to put you through school as well.”

“So it’s settled then. I’ll tell coach I’m interested in talking to the recruiters.”

“I really wish it didn’t come down to this, Kurt.” His dad still looked gutted, so Kurt gave him a hug.

“It’s okay. You can pay for graduate school in New York for me. Finn should be finished by then, so I’m not giving up my dreams, just delaying them a bit.”

The one thing his dad insisted on was being frank with the recruiters about Kurt’s sexuality. His dad didn’t want the recruiters to try and hide it, or to act like it didn’t matter. He was proud of who Kurt was, and he wanted Kurt to be comfortable with his new team and college. Kurt couldn’t really argue with him, since the implications made him nervous too.

Surprisingly, the recruiter who responded in the best light was from Ohio State University. It probably helped that their best kicker was graduating, and that they were desperate for Kurt’s skills. Kurt talked with the coach and team captain, who both assured him that his sexuality would not be an issue, and that Kurt would not have to hide it. Thus, when the best scholarship offer to come through was from OSU, he accepted with a small twinge in his heart. But he definitely felt he made the right choice when Finn got into Hunter College in New York to study music education, and hugged Kurt in his excitement.

Kurt also felt lucky when he found out that both Tina and Brittany were also going to OSU. At least he wouldn’t be alone.  
  
  
  


* * *

* * *

  
  
  
  
The next couple of years were less of a trial for Kurt than he had expected. The head coach had arranged for Kurt to room with the team captain for the first two years, and he was a good guy who looked out for Kurt, and defended him when any of the other guys were homophobic assholes. Luckily, winning was the most important thing to all of them, so when Kurt’s skills proved to be up to the job, the other guys grew more accepting.

They even defended him to the other teams, and there was more than one skirmish when some asshole on an opposing team said something derogatory. 

Kurt toyed with being a theater major, but in the end he went with Fashion and Retail. It wasn’t quite the clothing design major that Kurt wanted, but it was the closest OSU had, and Kurt figured the business and marketing classes would prove useful in the future anyway.

All in all, Kurt was enjoying college more than he thought he would considering he was still in Ohio, although this might be due to how busy his schedule was. He didn’t have time to second-guess his decision between classes, games, and training. Unfortunately, he didn’t really make too many new friends. He still wasn’t really into football, so he only had the minimal connection with his teammates, and he was so busy with training and games, that he didn’t often have time for outside friendships from his classes. 

If it wasn’t for Tina and Brittany hounding him to go out with them and hang out, those friendships probably would have died too, so he was grateful to them for making the effort in keeping those friendships alive. 

In sophomore year, all three of them fell in love with a new music artist breaking out named Blaine Anderson, which solidified their friendship even more. They would have listening parties in one of their dorm rooms, and comb through magazines for articles. It was fun and reminded Kurt of the better parts of high school and hanging out with his girls.

Still, no one was more surprised than Kurt, when after Blaine Anderson’s single went to number one, he came out on Ellen’s show. Tina, Brittany, and he were in Brittany’s dorm room watching on her TV. It was obvious Blaine was nervous, since he was twitchy, and kept losing his voice, but when he said “I’m gay,” it was loud and crystal clear, and he looked defiantly at the camera. Kurt’s heart stopped.

Before he could gather his thoughts, Brittany and Tina were yelling in excitement, and Tina was shaking Kurt. She said, “Oh my god, Kurt! He’s perfect for you!”

Brittany said, “I always knew he was a dolphin.”

Kurt was still too stunned to say anything. Not many artists had come out in the intervening years between when Adam Lambert and Frank Ocean came out, so this was a total surprise, but a welcome one. Kurt knew Blaine was from Ohio too, so he wondered if Blaine had gone through similar hell for being gay and different.  
  
  
  


* * *

* * *

  
  
  
  
Kurt squeezed Brittany’s and Tina’s hands in excitement. He was so thrilled that they had gotten them all meet and greet tickets to Blaine Anderson’s show that night as a birthday present for him. As they waited in line, they joked and sang snippets of songs, just like the other excited fans.

Finally it was their turn, and as the three of them walked up to Blaine, Kurt fell back a bit to smooth down his shirt. With blushes and smiles, they stopped in front of him, and gave little waves. He gave them a charming smile, and said, “Thanks for coming to the show. What are your names?”

Brittany said, “I’m Brittany, this is Tina, and over there is Kurt.”

Blaine shook each of their hands as they were introduced, and looked each of them in the eyes. Kurt could tell that Tina almost swooned, she was so excited by Blaine’s attention, even given that he was gay. When it was Kurt’s turn, he mentally steeled himself to act nonchalant and blasé, but it all went out the window when Blaine looked into his eyes, and suddenly exclaimed, “You’re Kurt Hummel! It’s such an honor to meet you!”

Almost on autopilot, Kurt wryly replied, “I think that’s my line.” He was secretly astounded and giddy that Blaine Anderson had any idea who he was.

Blaine chuckled, still holding Kurt’s hand in both of his, and said, “We can have a mutual appreciation society then. But seriously, I’m a big fan. What you’ve done for acceptance in Big Ten Football, and sports in general, is amazing. And that you’re a Buckeye is just the icing on the cake.”

Blushing furiously now, Kurt somehow found the presence of mind to reply, “Thank you. I don’t think I did much of anything, certainly not as much as you’ve done for acceptance worldwide, but it’s sweet of you to say.”

One of Blaine’s handlers coughed discreetly, and Blaine suddenly looked down at their hands, and after a light squeeze, dropped Kurt’s with an awkward chuckle. His gaze traveled from Kurt to Tina and Brittany as he said, “Apparently I have to go. It was nice to meet all of you, though. I hope you enjoy the concert.”

The three of them chimed in with, “We will,” as Blaine backed away from them with a big smile, his gaze never leaving Kurt’s. Finally, the handler who had coughed, took hold of his arm and turned him around as they neared the door to the backstage area. 

As Blaine turned away, Kurt gasped out the breath of air he had been holding. Tina was already jumping up and down, and Brittany was shimmying in place. Tina said, “Oh my god! He totally fanboy-ed _you_!”

Kurt clapped a hand over his mouth to hide his widening grin and to hold in the sounds he wanted to make. He breathed out, “Oh my god.”

Brittany said, “I didn’t know you were famous, Kurt.”

“I’m not. He must follow college football, or just the team, or something. He’s from Ohio, after all.”

Just then the arena staff started shooing everyone out of the room so that they could go to their seats or general admission area before the admitting the regular audience members. Kurt was trailing behind everyone, still too stunned to make his feet work without thought. Before he could leave the room, he heard someone call his name from behind them. “Excuse me, Mr. Hummel?”

Kurt turned to see the handler from Blaine’s entourage striding towards them. He pulled on Tina’s and Brittany’s arms so that they would stop as well. He replied, “Yes, that’s me.” He hoped she wasn’t going to berate him for being so friendly with Blaine Anderson, but blanked his expression just in case.

“Mr. Anderson would very much like it if you and your friends could join him after the concert before he has to leave. There will also be some light refreshments available.” She then held out three backstage passes towards Kurt.

Again, too stunned to reply right away, Kurt automatically reached out for the passes. Luckily Tina was over her shock, so she replied for the three of them. “Thank you. We’d love that.”

The handler said, “Just come to the side stage door after the concert, and show your passes to Jack. He’ll direct you where to go.” She then hurried back towards the door to the backstage area as Kurt and his friends stared after her in shock.

When the door had closed behind her, the three friends all started jumping up and down, and laughing in their excitement. They were then reminded by another staff member that they had to get a move on if they wanted good places in the general admission area, so they left the room, and ran towards the stage, hiding their backstage passes away so that they wouldn’t get stolen in the crowd.

They reached the barrier and settled to the right of center. Tina was breathless from the run, but Brittany and Kurt weren’t even winded, probably because of his football training and her dancing schedule. Kurt mused that there was more good to come from sticking with football than he had imagined, given Blaine’s knowledge of him.

They stood chatting through the wait for the opening act, cheered the opening act on to be good sports, and then waited breathlessly for Blaine to come out.

The concert was electrifying. Blaine noticed them right away and sang a couple of songs to them, and winked at Kurt when he sang “Teenage Dream.” Kurt was in seventh heaven, and he could tell that Tina and Brittany weren’t that far behind.

After the concert, still electrified from the two hour rush of the concert, they made their way to the side door, and squeezed through the crowd begging to be let backstage. The security guard was having none of it. Kurt dug out their backstage passes, and the guard nodded and let the three of them past, stopping the rush of fans that tried to follow them. Tina said, “It’s crazy here!”

Kurt smirked and replied, “Can you blame them?”

“After that concert, no way!” They grinned at each other, and started laughing.

They walked slowly to the end of the hall, peeking around the doors. The handler from before the concert was there with a clipboard, and said, “Hey guys. Blaine is changing, and will be ready for visitors in a bit. In the meantime, you can wait in the green room with the refreshments I mentioned.”

Kurt said, “Sounds great.”

“Good! Just follow me, and I’ll show you where to go.”

As they followed her, their gazes traveled around. The backstage area was a zoo of musicians, security, other guests, and technicians. Half already had bottles of beer, and raucous, good-natured laughter surrounded them.

She finally pointed them to the room, and then hurried off with her phone to her ear. They entered cautiously, but it was just like the hallways. People were joking around, and it was like a party. Tina pointed towards the table with drinks, and Kurt followed her towards it. Brittany followed them part of the way before peeling off to dance with an Asian guy, who was dancing in the middle of the room to the music pulsing from the stereo along with about five other people.

Kurt and Tina laughed at her forwardness, and catcalled her a bit from the sidelines. She just smiled, and shimmied for them. They all laughed, and Tina handed Kurt a diet soda.

They all relaxed, Brittany pulling Kurt, and then Tina, into dancing with her, but she mostly danced with the Asian guy, who seemed infatuated with her.

Not long after they entered the room, Kurt felt a hand ghost along his back. Unused to the intimacy, and not expecting it, he stiffened slightly, and turned to see that it was Blaine coming up behind him. He wanted to loosen up so that Blaine didn’t think badly of him, but his body refused. Blaine dropped his hand with an apologetic smile as he came abreast of Kurt. “Sorry. I’m a touchy-feely kind of guy.”

“No worries.” Kurt knew it had more to do with his issues than with Blaine.

“Your friend is a good dancer. Brittany, was it?”

“Yeah. She’s always been great. She’s studying it now at college, though, which means she’s even more amazing.”

“Does she go to OSU with you?”

“Yeah, all three of us go there, although we’ve been friends since high school.”

“That’s cool! I’m still close to my high school friends as well.” Pointing at the Asian guy, Blaine continued, “Wes is one of them. He’s also my manager.”

“For being a suit, he sure knows how to get down.”

Blaine laughed as Kurt had hoped he would. “Yeah, he’s always been able to loosen up, which surprises people.”

Brittany pulled Tina back into the dancing group and Kurt whooped at them and clapped. Brittany did a twirl and winked at Kurt over her shoulder. Blaine coughed, and Kurt turned his attention back to him. Blaine asked, “Would you like to sit down? It’ll probably be quieter in my dressing room. I promise your friends are safe with Wes. He’s a total gentleman.”

Biting his lip, Kurt looked back at the girls, who weren’t paying him a lick of attention. Feeling adventurous, Kurt nodded. “I’d like that.”

Beaming at Kurt, Blaine took hold of his hand, and led him towards a door in the far corner, and into a room that was decibels quieter. Blaine didn’t close the door entirely, but instead left it open a crack. Kurt tried not to startle at the hand-holding, and instead took a second to wonder at a boy holding his hand so calmly.

They sat down on either ends of the gray couch that was against the far wall, turned towards each other. At a loss now that they were alone, Kurt fiddled with his soda, and the backstage pass around his neck. Blaine asked, “So how did you like the concert?”

“Oh! It was amazing! Thank you. I haven’t been to many concerts, theater is more my thing, but I thought you were captivating.”

Kurt watched as Blaine blushed slightly. “Thanks. Glad I didn’t disappoint the hometown audience.”

“I’m sure there was no danger of that happening.”

“You wouldn’t say that if you had been there for the nightmare that was the San José show.”

Winking, Kurt asked, “Did you forget the words?”

“I wish that was all that happened. I forgot words, the audio kept coming in and out, and the spotlight guy couldn’t find me to save his life. Worst concert ever.” Blaine rolled his head onto the back of the couch and grimaced. Kurt assumed he was remembering the awful concert.

“That does sound terrible. But no fears-- we could hear you perfectly, and everything was wonderful tonight.”

“Well, thank you again. Now you mentioned theater. What’s your favorite play?”

Kurt perked up and they settled down to talk about theater, Broadway, and the West End. The conversation flowed easily, since they both had similar preferences and favorites. Blaine admitted his dream of being on Broadway someday. Kurt admitted that although fashion ended up being his major, it had been a tight race between theater and fashion in the beginning. Kurt was surprised that they didn’t talk much about football or Blaine’s rockstar life, but he didn’t mind. Getting to know simply Blaine, as opposed to superstar Blaine, was a real treat.

Before long, Wes was peeking around the door. He said, “Ah, here you are,” as he pushed the door open and sauntered in, followed by Tina and Brittany. Both Kurt and Blaine smiled at their friends. Wes continued with, “The management wants to lock up. Time to gather the masses, and get everybody out.”

Blaine said, “Thanks for the head’s up, Wes.”

With a wink, Wes replied, “No problem. I’ll get some swag for Tina and Brittany here while you say good-bye.” Making good on his words, Wes lead Tina and Brittany back out, Tina turning back to give Kurt a thumb’s up. 

Kurt chuckled, but also put a hand over his face. He said, “Sorry about my friends.”

Blaine reached over and tugged Kurt’s hand away from his face. “Hey. No worries. Besides I think the thumbs up was for me snagging your attention. Your company certainly made my night.” 

Blaine was grinning at him, and Kurt could feel a blush sweeping up his face, Blaine looked so endearing. Coughing slightly to get himself back under control, Kurt said, “It was my pleasure.”

“So this might be forward of me, but I was hoping to get your number. Maybe we could go for coffee or something while I’m in town over the next few days?”

Kurt didn’t know why he was so surprised, Blaine’s attention this evening had been obvious, but he was still shocked that Blaine Anderson would have any further interest in him. Kurt didn’t often think he suffered from low self-esteem, but he felt totally out of his depth here. Having never left Ohio, his dating experience was limited and he was sure it showed. Still Blaine was watching him hopefully, so shaking off his doubts, he replied, “I’d be happy to.”

Kurt pulled out his phone and Blaine typed in his number and then sent himself a text. Blaine said, “Are you busy this Saturday? I know a nice coffee shop in Westerville where we can meet, if you have the time.”

“Sounds great. How about eleven in the morning? I need some time earlier for chores.”

Blaine beamed at him and squeezed his hand, before letting go with another blush. “Perfect.”

Wes came back with the girls then, and everyone was escorted out of the venue. Kurt and the girls were sent out first, and Kurt understood why once the door opened revealing a crowd. There were still fans waiting for autographs and whatnot, even though the concert had ended two hours earlier, and it was early spring and chilly. Kurt exchanged glances with Tina, who rolled her eyes and laughed. They worked their way through the crowd, holding hands to stay together. They then made their way to Kurt’s Navigator, which was of course parked on the other side of the parking lot.

It was kind of spooky traversing the empty lot, since it was about two a.m., so Kurt was glad he was with the girls.

Once they were in the car, Tina said, “Okay, spill!”

Kurt looked over at her and her huge grin, as Brittany stuck her head between their seats and said, “He seemed sweet. He’s definitely a dolphin like you.”

Taking a deep breath, Kurt let out a squeal of excitement and bounced in his seat. Words came gushing out. “This has been the best birthday ever! He was totally sweet. I can’t believe he knew who I was, and was so nice to me! He asked me for my number and out to coffee. Oh my god, I have to figure out what to wear!”

The girls laughed and squealed with him, all of them laughing and clapping their hands.

The excitement kept them cheerful through the ride back to campus. After Kurt dropped the girls off, he made his way to his dorm. He didn’t like living on campus, but it was part of his football scholarship, and at least he now had a single.

Still too excited to sleep, Kurt gathered his things and made his way to the showers. Turning the heat up, he took a leisurely shower, even though he had to be up in about five hours for class, and reminisced about his conversation with Blaine and the whole concert experience. He knew he was smiling dopily, but he couldn’t contain it. Luckily, even though it was a Thursday night, and students without Friday classes were often up partying, his hall was remarkably quiet, so nobody saw him grinning like a loon.  
  
  
  


* * *

* * *

  
  
  
  
Friday passed in a blur. Kurt was downing coffee like his life depended on it, and promised himself that he would take a nap after his morning classes. He met Tina for lunch in the cafeteria, and they talked excitedly about the concert again, and Kurt’s coffee date. Tina even convinced Kurt to text Blaine. Kurt wrote and erased numerous messages before sending a message that simply said, “Thanks for a great concert. Looking forward to coffee.”

By the time Tina and Kurt finished their lunch, and Kurt had returned to his room, he already had a response from Blaine that made Kurt smile and blush. It said, “Hey, I was just thinking of you. There’s only so much I can take of my family. Can’t wait to see you, and get out of the house!”

Kurt read the message and saved it, before changing and slipping back into bed for an afternoon nap, hoping to dream about hazel eyes and a bright grin.

The rest of the night was spent studying, even with the party happening in his dorm building. Luckily the party moved outside and Kurt was on the fifth floor, so he didn’t have to worry about the noise when he went to bed. Saturday morning was spent getting breakfast, doing laundry, coordinating for his Fashion Design group project, and picking an outfit for his coffee date. Finally, it was time to head to Westerville, and Kurt took a deep breath, and walked to the parking lot.

Blaine had texted him the address the night before, so he plugged it into the GPS and headed out. He arrived with ten minutes to spare, but still headed towards the coffee shop, figuring he could check out the menu board while he waited. To his surprise, Blaine was already there, waiting outside on the sidewalk. He had a ball cap on and there were curls peeking out from underneath. He looked adorable, although not as suave as he normally did with his usual slicked back hair.

Blaine looked up from his phone and beamed at Kurt when Kurt came to stand in front of him. Before Kurt could hold out his hand to shake, Blaine was throwing his arms around Kurt in a quick hug. “Kurt! So glad you could make it. I’ve been dying to get out of the house.” Kurt returned the hug with a soft pat to Blaine’s back. Blaine smelled of musk and sandalwood, and Kurt almost melted at how nice it was.

Pulling back, Blaine said, “I was thinking we could get our coffees to go, and wander over to the park across the street. It would make my bodyguards happier. He then casually tilted his head towards two men off to the side who were in casual attire and who had friendly expressions.

“Sure. That sounds nice.”

Once inside, Blaine ordered a medium drip while Kurt ordered his usual grandé nonfat mocha. Blaine insisted on paying, and Kurt finally relented when Blaine said, “Seriously. You’re doing me a huge favor.” He argued because he didn’t want Blaine to think he was out for his money and favors, but also didn’t want to make a scene, or be obstinate over something so small.

Taking their drinks they wandered across the street to the park, which was mostly empty, since it was still early spring and there was a chill in the air. As they turned onto the path through the park with the security men a discrete distance behind, Blaine asked, “So are you from Ohio too?”

“Lima, born and raised. And you’re from here in Westerville, right?”

“Yup. That’s why we built in a break after the Columbus show. I wanted to spend a couple days with my parents, and my brother even flew in from L.A. Of course, after two hours I remembered why I was so eager to leave after high school, but that’s how it goes, I suppose.”

Curious, Kurt asked, “Do you not get along with your parents?”

“I know they love me, but they wanted both of us to go to college, and go into business or law like they did. Unfortunately for them, both Cooper and I were drawn to the arts.”

“Cooper?”

“My brother. He’s an actor.”

“Wait! Your brother is Cooper Anderson? Of the Free Credit Ratings Report commercials?”

Blaine looked shocked, and a little chagrined, and Kurt wondered why, but was too caught up in the conversation to ask. Blaine said, “Oh my god, I can’t believe you remember them!” 

“Of course I remember them! That was my ringtone sophomore year of high school.”

“Cooper is going to die when he hears that. He loves the attention.”

“He deserves it. Those commercials were golden. What is he doing now? Anything I’d know?”

“He’s working on a pilot for the fall season. He can’t talk much about it, but he’s very excited.”

“Good for him.” 

They smiled at each other and the silence lengthened before Blaine turned away with a cough. “So what about you? What is your family like?”

“Well it was just me and my dad for a long time, but in high school he remarried, and I now have a stepmom and stepbrother.”

“Do you see your mom?”

“She died when I was little.”

“Oh, I’m so sorry.”

“Don’t worry about it. I miss her, but don’t mind talking about her.” 

Kurt actually looked forward to talking about her now, which was why he was happy when Blaine said, “What was she like?”

After a second of thought, he said, “A ray of sunshine. She was always smiling, and so cheerful. She’d sing me songs, and make her silverware dance to entertain me when we were eating.”

“She sounds like a special lady.”

“She was.” Kurt descended into silence as he remembered his mom, and he was surprised when Blaine reached out and grabbed his hand, squeezing gently. He had a soft smile on his face, and Kurt returned it with one of his own. Blaine kept hold of his hand, as Kurt said, “So anyway. I’m still really close with my dad, and even my stepmom. One of the advantages of going to school so close to home.”

“That sounds sweet. I sometimes wish I was closer to my parents, but I’m happy enough that Cooper and I are getting closer as we grow up.”

“Finn, my stepbrother, goes to school in New York with his girlfriend. We grew to be close before college, but it feels like we’re slipping apart as time goes by now. We really only see each other for the holidays.”

“That’s too bad. Do you try to visit him in New York?”

“Sometimes. It’s hard with training and my football schedule.”

“Speaking of which, you’re amazing. I saw your winning kick in the game against Penn State.”

“Thanks. It’s nothing though.”

“It’s really not! I bet your family is really proud of you.”

“They are, particularly my dad. To be honest, I only really stuck with it to have an interest in common with him. I’m more into theater and fashion, than sports.”

“Wow, you’re that good at something you’re only passably interested in? I can only imagine what you can do with clothes!”

Kurt laughed, and with a wink, said, “Well, not to toot my own horn, but I do design fabulous clothes. I also sing like a dream.”

Blaine beamed at him, and Kurt blushed slightly in exhilaration at their flirting. Blaine replied, “A man of many talents, huh?”

“You have no idea.”

“I’d like to learn.” Kurt ducked his head then, and looked to the side away from Blaine, flustered. Blaine squeezed his hand again and said, “I mean it.”

Peeking back at Blaine, Kurt softly said, “I’d like that.”

Blaine smiled again, and pulled Kurt towards the gazebo in the middle of the park. Sitting down and taking a sip of coffee, Blaine asked, “So what are you studying exactly?”

“Fashion and Retail. I really want to study fashion design, but that will have to wait for graduate school. OSU doesn’t offer it.”

“Are you a senior now?”

“No, only a junior. One more year left in Ohio.”

“Where do you want to go afterwards?”

“New York. I want to get into the Parsons MFA program.”

“So maybe you can also reconnect with your stepbrother then.”

Happy that Blaine remembered, Kurt smiled at him, and nodded. Changing the subject, Kurt asked, “And what are your plans, Mr. Anderson?”

“Well, fortunately or unfortunately, I’m on tour for the next eight months. First the second half of my US tour, and then Europe and the Far East.”

“Wow! World traveler, huh?”

With a deprecating grin, Blaine replied, “You know it.”

“That sounds amazing. I wish I could travel internationally, but football takes up so much of my time. I don’t want to lose my scholarship.”

“Hey. There’ll be plenty of time for travel. We’re still young. Plus, if the overseas portion of my tour is anything like the US ones, I’ll have no time to really enjoy the sights or cultures anyway. That’ll have to wait for a vacation, whenever I can fit that in.”

“Hmm. I guess you’re right. But one of these days, my passport is going to be full of stamps, just you wait and see.”

“I have no doubt.”

An easy silence descended between them then as they sipped their coffees, and watched the people pass by the gazebo. Once they had both finished their drinks, Blaine let go of Kurt’s hand to put their cups in the trash. Clapping his hands together, Blaine asked, “So what do you do for fun in these parts?”

“I am totally the wrong person to ask for that.”

Blaine chuckled, and replied, “I don’t believe it.”

“Seriously. I skip most of the parties on campus. Between school and training, even in the off season, I just don’t have the time.”

“Well I’m in no hurry to have our date end. Can I interest you in a movie or something else?”

Stepping down the gazebo steps, Kurt stopped in front of Blaine. Going out on an emotional limb, he tentatively asked, “Is that what this is? A date, I mean?”

Blaine took both of his hands in his and replied, “I hope so. I know I’m not good at romance, but I am trying here.”

Looking at him in disbelief, Kurt replied, “Whoever told you you’re not good at romance was an idiot. You’re being perfect.” 

“Oh, I’ve grown a lot since my early days of trying romance at Dalton Academy. Let me tell you about the Gap Attack.”

Kurt laughed. “The what?”

Blaine winked at him and laughed out loud. Taking out his phone, he replied, “Actually it’s even better if I show you.” Kurt watched as Blaine scrolled through his videos, and then handed his phone to Kurt. Kurt looked at him searchingly, but Blaine just gestured at the phone. Kurt then watched the video of Blaine serenading some poor Gap employee with “When I Get You Alone.” He started laughing halfway through and couldn’t stop.

Blaine was saying, “I know, I know,” as he laughed as well.

Wiping tears of mirth away, Kurt handed Blaine’s phone back to him. “That is priceless. Is that on the internet?”

“Unfortunately, yes. Wes and David were meticulous about posting Warbler performances to our Youtube Channel.”

“I’m going to have to check that out again. That was hysterical. The look on his face!” They both started laughing again, and leaned into each other’s shoulders. Finally, they calmed down, and started walking again. 

Blaine asked, “So you never answered me about a movie.”

Flirtatiously, Kurt replied, “I guess I can spare another couple of hours.”

Blaine smiled at him and then waved his bodyguards over. They came forward, and the four of them discussed coordinating the trip to the theater, and how to handle security inside. Kurt looked up show times on his phone, and they decided on a romantic comedy. The bodyguards would buy the tickets, as Blaine and Kurt waited in the car. Once it was close to show time, the four of them would make their way into the darkened theater. This way there was little chance of Blaine being recognized, and their date being interrupted.

It was an eye-opening reminder to Kurt that this was Blaine Anderson he was on a date with, not some regular guy. Taking a deep breath, he wondered if it was worth the hassle. Then he watched Blaine joke with his bodyguards, and how the warmth and good humor radiated off him, and Kurt knew that this man was totally worth it. By the time Blaine turned towards Kurt, Kurt was reaching across, and taking Blaine’s hand in his. This was the first time he had initiated contact between them, and he was nervous about it, although he shouldn’t have been. Blaine smiled so widely, it took Kurt’s breath away, and his nerves dissolved into excitement.

Kurt left his Navigator behind, and rode in Blaine’s Mercedes SUV with Blaine and the bodyguards to the theater. It was only a five minute drive, so stopping to drop Kurt off afterwards wouldn’t be a problem. Everything went off without a hitch, and before Kurt knew it, he was sitting in a darkened theater next to Blaine, with the bodyguards a couple rows behind them. Blaine took off his hat, and then leaned his head on Kurt’s shoulder. Unable to resist, Kurt turned his head and pressed a small kiss into Blaine’s curls, as he took hold of Blaine’s hand. Blaine sighed, and snuggled closer as the movie started.

The movie was funny, but the real treat was how Kurt’s and Blaine’s fingers rubbed and twisted together, and how Blaine leaned closer and closer to Kurt. Kurt hadn’t been on such a classic and simple date ever, really. He’d had awkward dinner dates, and a couple of kisses at parties, but that was it. He had taken his dad’s advice to heart about how he mattered. He just hoped Blaine was on the same page as he was.

After the movie, Blaine put his cap back on, and they left the theater behind. Once in the SUV, Blaine and Kurt turned their phones back on, and Blaine’s phone beeped with a voice message. Blaine said, “It’s my brother. I should check it.”

Kurt replied, “Don’t worry. I understand completely.” Blaine gave him a distracted smile as he checked his message. 

Once it was done, he sighed and looked over at Kurt with regret in his eyes. “So my parents have planned a fancy dinner for us tonight. Coop was calling to make sure I didn’t miss it.”

Nodding, Kurt smiled consolingly. “I understand. Family is important.”

“Yeah. I guess I can’t convince you to come with me?” Blaine turned pleading eyes towards Kurt and pushed out his lower lip in a mock pout.

Kurt smiled, but shook his head. “I couldn’t do that. It’s a family affair. I wouldn’t want to crash it.”

Blaine sighed, but nodded his okay. “It was worth a shot. I guess it wouldn’t be fair to spring the family on you so soon anyway.”

Kurt gave Blaine a considering look, as he replied with a demure answer. He was a bit blown away by Blaine’s interest in him. He could only imagine it was serious if he wanted Kurt to have dinner with his family. That made him both excited and nervous. It felt like things were moving too fast, especially considering they wouldn’t be in the same place for such a long time, but all the same, he had never felt such a close connection with anyone before. It was an exhilarating feeling.

Still, he didn’t back down, and was dropped off at his car a couple minutes later. Blaine held his hand, and pressed a lingering kiss to his cheek before Kurt could get out of the car. He said, “Thank you for an enchanting afternoon. I had an amazing time.”

Kurt blushed, and ducked his head as he smiled. “So did I. Call me?”

“You know it.”

Kurt nodded and slipped out of the car, holding Blaine’s hand until the last possible moment.  
  
  
  


* * *

* * *

  
  
  
  
Since it was still relatively early on Saturday night, and he knew parties would be raging on campus, Kurt headed back to Lima. He had a sudden desire to spend time with his own family. He called his dad before he left to make sure he and Carole had nothing planned, but luckily his dad sounded excited to have him visit. 

Blasting Blaine’s album, he drove down the highway and sang along. Finally, at about six, he pulled into the driveway, and parked behind his dad’s truck.

By the time he got to the porch, his dad was already opening the front door with a big grin. As he pulled Kurt into a hug, he said, “I didn’t think we would get to see for your birthday, since you had that concert and school and everything.”

“Yeah, I should really be studying, but I’d never get anything done on campus tonight, and I wanted to talk to you.”

“Is everything all right?” His dad pulled out of the hug to scrutinize Kurt’s face closely.

Kurt gave him a small smile, and replied, “Everything’s fine. It’s a good kind of talk, I promise.”

“Well, all right then. We’ll do that after dinner. Carole is setting the table as we speak.” His dad ushered him into the house, and went ahead while Kurt took off his coat and shoes before following into the dining room. He gave Carole a hug, and helped her bring in the rest of the dishes for dinner.

Dinner was a lively affair, and Kurt was glad for the distraction. If he had gone back to campus, he would have spent the entire night obsessing over Blaine. This way it was only a mild thought in the back of his head. Once dinner was done, but before Kurt could clear the table, his dad said, “Stay right there.”

Kurt raised his eyebrows, and then settled back in his seat. Both his dad and Carole seemed super excited, and it was cute, if perplexing. His dad went towards the living room, while Carole went into the kitchen. They came back quickly, Carole holding a birthday cake with a couple of lit candles, while his dad had a huge present. They started singing “Happy Birthday” to him, and he clasped his hands in front of his mouth as he felt tears gather in the corners of his eyes.

When the song ended, all Kurt could say was, “Oh my god, you guys!”

Carole smiled at him, and said, “Blow out the candles, honey, and make a wish.”

Kurt blinked back his tears and took a deep breath. Closing his eyes, images of Blaine danced in his mind’s eye, as he then opened them to blow out the candles. He didn’t quite wish for anything about Blaine in particular, just for the happiness associated with their date. His dad and Carole cheered, and clapped their hands. 

His dad then pushed the present towards him as he said, “Why don’t you open this while Carole cuts the cake?”

“You really didn’t have to get me anything.”

Carole responded with, “Nonsense. Like you father would skip your birthday!”

Everyone laughed as Kurt began slowly and carefully opening the wrapping paper. Once it was open, more tears prickled in Kurt’s eyes. “Oh my god, dad, Carole! How did you know?” It was a sewing machine, and just the one he wanted as well. His old machine had unfortunately broken about three weeks ago.

Beaming his dad replied, “I called Finn, who put Rachel on the line, who had luckily remembered you complaining about your old one.”

“But how did you know which one to buy?”

“I asked the shopkeeper which was the best for fashion design, and she recommended this one.”

Kurt jumped up and threw his arms around his dad in a big hug, and then skipped over to Carole to hug her too. His dad was smiling like he had won the lottery, and Carole had tears shimmering in her eyes as well.

“This is perfect. Thank you so much.”

“I’m just glad you like it, and that I picked the right one.”

Kurt replied, “You did great, dad.” They then sat down to cake and coffee, chatting about school, Congress, and Carole’s job at the hospital.

Carole insisted on cleaning up, and shooed Kurt and his dad into the living room. 

His dad sat down in his recliner, while Kurt settled on the couch with the manual for his sewing machine. Before he could open it, his dad asked, “So what did you want to talk about? Don’t think I haven’t noticed how distractible you’ve been.”

Taking a deep breath, Kurt replied, “Remember that concert that I was going to with Tina and Brittany on my actual birthday?”

“Yeah, that Blair Anderson guy, right?”

Rolling his eyes, Kurt said, “Blaine, dad.”

“Right. How was the concert? Nothing happened, did it?” 

His dad started looking thunderous, so before he could get worked up, Kurt was quick to clarify. “Something did happen, but nothing bad. We had meet and greet tickets, and when he got to me, he recognized me.”

“Did he go to your school or something?”

“No, although he is from Westerville. Apparently he follows college football. He was so excited.”

“Well that’s a good thing, right?” Now his dad looked confused.

Kurt grinned at him. “It was a good thing. So good that he also gave us backstage passes, and I spent a couple hours after the concert talking to him, and then met him for coffee today.”

Kurt could see the thoughts and doubts flicker across his dad’s face, and wasn’t surprised when he said, “Kurt…,” with caution in his voice.

Nodding, Kurt reached across to put a placating hand on his dad’s arm. “I know, dad. Nothing happened, really. But that’s why I wanted to talk to you. It could’ve; I’ve never felt so comfortable with anyone before.” Now Kurt looked away from his dad’s face in embarrassment.

His dad took a deep breath and sat up in his chair. “Now I’m no expert, and I’m leery of this guy being famous and a big-headed jerk, but there is nothing wrong with feeling that way about another person. You’re amazing, Kurt. I just wish everyone could see it like I do.”

“So you think I should continue talking to him even though he’s going to be on tour for the rest of the year?”

“There’s nothing wrong with talking, right?”

“I just don’t want to get my heart broken,” Kurt whispered.

His dad pulled him into a hug. “I don’t want that for you either, bud, but life is full of risks.”

Carole then came bustling into the room and they all settled down to watch a movie. Towards the end, Kurt’s phone vibrated with an incoming text message. It was from Blaine, which made him grin like a fool. It said, “Dinner is over! Settling in for the night after some bro-bonding. Up for a call?”

Kurt looked up at the movie, which was at its climax, and his dad caught his eye. “Is that the rockstar?”

Carole asked, “Rockstar?”

“I’ll explain later,” his dad replied.

Kurt nodded. “Mind if I skip out on the rest of the movie?”

“No need to ask permission, son. Just, be careful, yeah?”

“I promise, dad.” He then hugged both his dad and Carole good-night, and headed up to his room. Once there, he sent a text back to Blaine. “Totally. Give me fifteen minutes?”

He had barely sent the text when the reply came. “No problem. Talk to you soon.” Kurt quickly changed into pajamas and did an abbreviated skin care routine. Fifteen minutes on the nose, his phone rang.

He answered with, “You’re very punctual.”

He could hear the smile in Blaine’s voice as he responded. “It is one of my more endearing qualities.”

Kurt asked, “How was the family dinner?”

“Not as stiff as I feared. Honestly, I actually had a good time, particularly talking with Coop afterwards.”

“I’m glad.” 

Kurt could hear the contentment in Blaine’s voice, and he was happy for him. He was pondering the similarities in their days when Blaine asked, “What did you end up doing for the rest of the day?”

Smiling at the coincidence, Kurt said, “Well, I decided to drive down to Lima to see my dad and stepmom. It turned out wonderful; I got a new sewing machine for my birthday.”

“Wait, it’s your birthday? You should have told me!” Kurt could hear the surprise in Blaine’s voice.

He clarified with, “No, it was my birthday Thursday, but I was seeing this silly guy in concert, so I couldn’t spend it with my dad.”

“You should have said. I could have sang a song for you.” Kurt just knew Blaine was pouting over the phone, and he almost laughed.

“I must admit it felt like you were singing “Teenage Dream” to me anyways.”

“Well, that’s because I was.” Kurt blushed, even though no one could see him. The silence lengthened, until Blaine quietly asked, “Was admitting that too much?”

“No. I just don’t know how to take it. You’re not going to be around for a long time.”

Blaine groaned. “I know! What a time to meet you. Why couldn’t we have met when we both lived in Ohio?”

“Fate working against us, I guess.” Kurt tried not to sound bitter, but he didn’t know if he succeeded.

With defiance in his voice, Blaine responded with, “Well, we’ll just have to buck fate.”

Taking a deep breath, thinking about the implications, but deciding to go for it, Kurt replied, “I’d like that.”

“That’s settled then. And before I forget, let me wish you a happy birthday too.”

“Thanks. So what are the rest of your plans for your break?”

“Unfortunately, there are only two days left. I’ll spend time with some old Dalton friends tomorrow, and then pack on Monday. We leave Monday night for Pittsburgh. What are you up to?”

“Well, I have a study group meeting tomorrow afternoon, and a paper to write in the evening. And then classes again on Monday.”

Blaine hummed and then asked, “So what does a Fashion and Retail major study anyway?”

Kurt was happy to talk about his classes, and fashion in general, and Blaine was surprisingly knowledgeable, so the time slipped away from them. The third time Kurt yawned, Blaine said, “I guess that means I should let you go to sleep, huh?”

“I’m sorry, I don’t mean to be rude.”

“No worries. I’m sorry for keeping you up so late.” 

Kurt checked the time and was astounded to see that it was after one a.m. “Wow, it is late. I’m sorry, but I should really get some sleep.”

“Hey, it’s no problem. I’m just glad we got to talk again. Don’t be a stranger, okay?”

“You too.” Kurt turned off his phone and snuggled into his pillows, falling asleep with a smile on his face.  
  
  
  


* * *

* * *

  
  
  
  
Kurt’s life mostly went back to normal after that, full of classes, training, and hanging out with his friends. The only difference was the irrelevant texts peppering his day, and the nearly nightly phone calls with Blaine. They talked about everything under the sun. Blaine’s concerts and the people on his tour, the pitfalls of being famous, Kurt’s family and friends, college classes, and how college was different from high school.

One night, Blaine said, “I know I’ve mentioned it before, but I’m glad Coop and I went to that game you played in a couple years ago. You were so graceful, and the kicks you did were amazing. It sucks that I’ll be out of the country during your last season.”

A bit nonplussed, Kurt replied, “Well, I’m glad too, since it means so much to you.”

“I can’t imagine it’s easy being out and proud while playing college football. I don’t know how you’ve done it all these years.”

“I really had no choice, at least about being out. You’ve met me, nobody mistakes me for straight.” He didn’t know how to explain how he had gotten used to the slurs on the field from the other teams, and the side-looks from his own teammates, particularly the freshmen, who were still wet behind the ears, and usually extremely homophobic. It’s not that it’s easy, but in some ways it _was_ at least easier than high school, where being physically pushed around was more the norm.

“While I think that’s narrow-minded of people, you’re still my hero.”

Kurt blushed at the sincerity in Blaine’s voice. Quietly, he said, “Thanks.” 

“I mean it, really.”

“I know.” Blaine’s admiration gave him the confidence to ask something he had always been curious about. “Relatedly, I was wondering. How was it coming out on national TV?”

“Scary and exhilarating. I was assured that it would be okay; I knew that Ellen would be cool, but it’s always a risk saying the words, you know?”

“I do.” Kurt remembered saying them to his dad, and how terrified he had been.

“So anyway, my heart was beating like a hummingbird’s, and I felt like I was going to faint at any second.”

“Why did you come out? You could pass as straight, you know.”

“I don’t know about that, but anyway, a couple reasons. First, I don’t like hiding. It feels dishonest, and I didn’t want to have to pretend. Second, I remember what it was like when I was young, and Adam Lambert came out. It was so revolutionary to me that a superstar could be gay like me. I wanted to offer that to kids too, instead of acting like I was ashamed of it or something. And finally, my music is always honest, at least to what I am feeling at the moment. I might be lying to myself or be wrong, but that’s part of being human. But anyway, if I was going to do music, I had to do it with as much honesty as possible.”

“So, you’ve never regretted it?”

“Not for a single second.”

“Good, because I, for one, did take heart from your coming out.”

“Thanks. That means a lot to me, coming from you.” And Kurt could hear the emotion in Blaine’s voice. Choked up himself, Kurt let the silence lengthen as he gathered his composure.

Finally Blaine said, “So, anyway, football. I wanted to ask you something.”

“Shoot.”

“You don’t just stand there focusing before kicking the ball like all the other kickers I’ve seen. You seem to do a little shuffle, what’s the deal with that?”

Laughing, Kurt said, “Oh, you’re going to love this story.”

Now Blaine sounded excited. “Tell me!”

So Kurt tells the story of how doing Beyonce’s “Single Ladies” dance with Tina and Brittany started his whole football career, and how he continues to do the dance to this day, even if it is more of a shuffle and sidestep. “So I don’t have the time to do the full dance before each kick, but that song is what is going through my mind, so some of it seeps out.”

Kurt could hear Blaine laughing on the other end of the line, and he smiled wider at the joyous sound. Blaine finally gathered enough control of his emotions to say, “That is the most brilliant thing I have ever heard. I will never look at football the same way again.”

“Glad to be of service. I actually might have the original video we made somewhere on my laptop.”

“Oh my god! I will pay you serious money if you send that to me!”

Kurt laughed and replied, “That will require more money than even you have, Anderson. I’m wearing a unitard.”

“Oh, come on! I will give you _anything_. Money, fame, sexual favors, Taylor Lautner.”

“Do you even know Taylor Lautner?”

“I will find him, and introduce myself, just for you.”

“Sure, that’s what all the boys say.”

They both broke down into giggles, and Kurt leaned back on his bed with a huge smile.

After their laughing died down, Blaine said, “Wow, I have not laughed that hard in a long time. Thank you.”

“I live to serve.”

“If only. I would love to have you on tour with me. You could be my personal assistant’s assistant.”

Continuing the joke, Kurt said, “Hey! I don’t even rate being your personal assistant?”

They both laughed again. When they calmed down, Blaine said, “But seriously. If you ever have a free week or weekend or rest of your life, come out and visit me. I would love to see you again.”

Kurt bit his lip to keep in the happy sound he wanted to make, until reality set in. Then he was just biting his lip in consternation. “I still have a couple weeks of school left, and then I was going to work in my dad’s shop to earn some money.”

“After school ends, couldn’t you spare a week even? I just, well, I just really want to see you again.”

Torn, Kurt closed his eyes and imagined seeing Blaine again. They knew each other so much better now, it was a constant ache not having him nearby. Every day on campus, something funny would happen, and all Kurt could think was, “Wait until Blaine hears about this.” He didn’t know if only a week would suffice, and also didn’t know if he could live another eight months without seeing him all together. Throwing caution to the wind, he said, “Let me talk to my dad.”

Blaine said, “Yes!” and Kurt could imagine him doing a fist pump. He was such a goober. The thought made him grin goofily though. He was so invested, it wasn’t funny.  
  
  
  


* * *

* * *

  
  
  
  
The opportunity to ask his dad came up sooner rather than later. During their next phone call, his dad said, “You seem a lot happier, kid. It’s nice to hear.”

“Speaking of why that is, I have something to ask, and I don’t want you to say no right away.”

“That doesn’t sound promising.”

“Dad!”

“Spit it out, Kurt. I’m not promising anything.”

“So I know I said I would work in the shop this summer, but I was hoping I could take a couple weeks off from that.”

“I know that’s not the sticking point. Working in the shop is your choice, you know I don’t expect you to do that.”

“Well, Blaine has invited me to hang out on tour with him.”

“Oh, hell no.”

“Dad! I’m twenty-one; I’m not a kid.”

“That doesn’t mean that I want you in that kind of environment. And I know you’re an adult, but you’re still my kid, and I worry.”

“Blaine’s not like that. Seriously. He spends almost every night on the phone with me. I would know if he was doing drugs, or picking up groupies, or whatever else is going through your mind right now. Plus, you know me. I don’t put up with that stuff.”

“Kurt, I’m really not comfortable with this.”

Kurt took a deep breath. He knew whining wasn’t going to convince his dad, so he needed to keep his cool. “I know, dad, and I understand; I really do. But I also like him, and this might be our only chance to see each other before December. Can you at least consider it?”

Kurt heard his dad sigh on the other end of the line, so he didn’t rush his dad into making a decision. Finally, his dad said, “Have this Blaine give me a call, and we’ll see.”

Knowing that this was the best he would get out of his dad, Kurt replied, “Thank you! I really appreciate you considering it.”

Now he just had to find a way to get Blaine to call his dad without seeming like a little kid.  
  
  
  


* * *

* * *

  
  
  
  
Kurt was relieved when Blaine only said, “I know how close you and your dad are; I’d be happy to call him and alleviate his worries.”  
  
  
  


* * *

* * *

  
  
  
  
When Kurt got off the plane in Boston, he knew to look for Wes in the baggage claim area. Blaine had a radio interview, plus it would cause a scene if he was there. After they picked up his luggage, they hopped in a town car and were off to the House of Blues. Wes said, “Blaine should arrive shortly after us.”

“I appreciate you picking me up.”

“No problem, I wanted the chance to talk to you anyway.” Kurt gave Wes a wary look. He wondered if he was going to get a “don’t flaunt your relationship with Blaine” talk or something similar. Even though Blaine had come out, he hadn’t been in a relationship in the public eye, so he was still considered single to his legion of fans.

With a questioning tone, all Kurt said was a long, drawn out, “Okay.”

Wes sighed, but his expression hardened. “Blaine is, well, he’s a bit of a romantic. This hasn’t always worked out well for him. I want to make sure you aren’t just in it for the fame.”

Surprised, Kurt blurted out, “Wait, are you giving me the best friend speech?”

“Of course, what else would I be doing?”

“I thought I was going to get the manager talk.”

Wes scoffed. “I might be Blaine’s manager, but I’m his best friend first. That’s more important.”

“I’m glad. And I promise, I’m serious about this too.”

“Well, good.” They smiled ruefully at each other. Just then the car pulled up to the House of Blues, and Kurt followed Wes into the back dressing room. Wes said, “You can wait here. It might be awhile, Blaine was running late this morning to his radio interview, and you never know with traffic.”

“That’s no problem. I have plenty to read.”  
  
  
  


* * *

* * *

  
  
  
  
Kurt was curled up in the corner of the couch, reading Vogue when Blaine burst into the room with a breathtaking smile on his face. He whispered, “Kurt,” and then launched himself forward. Kurt barely had time to put down his magazine and lower his knees, before he had Blaine wrapped around him. 

Making a loud, “Oomph,” Kurt laughed at how happy Blaine was to see him. Blaine had his face mashed into Kurt’s neck, and didn’t act like he planned on moving any time soon. Kurt would swear Blaine was even sniffing him. Rubbing circles into Blaine’s back, bubbling with excitement, Kurt said, “I’m happy to see you too.”

Mumbling, and tightening his arms around Kurt’s neck, Blaine replied, “Sorry, but I’m just so glad you’re here.”

“It’s okay, I promise.” Kurt relaxed further into the sofa as Blaine finally settled next to him with his head on Kurt’s shoulder.

With a sigh, and a blush staining his cheeks, Blaine tilted his head to look Kurt in the face. He said, “So, hi.”

Kurt grinned at him, and replied, “Hi back.”

“How was your trip?”

“Uneventful. How was your radio interview?”

“Boring.”

They grinned at each other, and Kurt said, “Well, that took care of the niceties.”

“I’m sorry. My brain is offline with you here. It feels like forever since our coffee date.”

“I get it. I’m pretty thrilled to be here too.” Kurt shifted to a more comfortable position again. “So I never asked. How is this going to work? What do I do? Where am I sleeping, and such?”

“Well, that’s up to you. I’d love it if you shared my bus with me.” At Kurt’s uncomfortable look, Blaine rushed to say, “Not that I’m expecting anything! Just, I’d like to spend as much time with you as possible. Plus, there’s a couch as well as the bed on my bus. There’s plenty of room.” Now Blaine had a pleading look on his face.

Kurt replied, “I guess that would be all right. I don’t mean to be difficult. This is all just so new.”

“I understand completely. Like I said, this is just my way of getting all of your attention for the next two weeks.”

“Flattery will get you nowhere, Mr. Anderson.” 

Blaine grinned at him. “As long as I get to watch you be unimpressed with me, I’ll be happy.”

“Sap.” Kurt couldn’t resist ribbing Blaine at his over-blown statement.

“Only for you.”

Just then, Wes knocked on the door. “Soundcheck, Blaine.”

Sighing, Blaine replied, “Coming.” Wes nodded and left, leaving Blaine and Kurt alone once again. Blaine said, “So I’ll be busy for the next little while. Soundcheck, meet and greet, and then the show. Wes will take care of you though, okay?”

He whispered, “Of course. I’ll be here.” Feeling a rush, and more than a little bit daring, Kurt brushed a small kiss to the side of Blaine’s mouth. Blaine’s eyes closed and he eagerly returned the kiss by turning his head so that their mouths met. Kurt wasn’t surprised by this, but the electric excitement he felt when their mouths connected was a bit overwhelming, especially considering it was only a small, closed-mouth kiss.

Blaine stilled until a small shudder went through him, so Kurt guessed he felt it too. Blaine’s eyes blinked open and he stared into Kurt’s shocked eyes. Just as Blaine was leaning in for another kiss, there was a loud knock on the door, and Wes was saying, “Now, Blaine.”

Leaning his forehead on Kurt’s, Blaine shouted back, “All right, already!” He then climbed off the couch and with a longing, backward glance at Kurt, went out the door. Kurt lifted his hand to touch his lips, and sighed as he let his head drop onto the back of the couch. If that was how a simple kiss with Blaine felt, he wondered what even more intimate acts would feel like. He knew he wasn’t ready for much more, but it didn’t hurt to fantasize.

The rest of the evening passed in a blur. Wes did stay by his side for most of it, so Kurt didn’t feel as useless and in the way as he would have otherwise, but it was still a novel experience getting to see all the backstage goings on. The best was getting to see Blaine’s concert from the wings. It made the whole experience intimate and special, in a way Kurt hadn’t been expecting.

Still, before the encore started, Wes ushered him to Blaine’s tour bus where his bags had already been taken. He explained that it would raise fewer questions if he left with Blaine. Kurt understood. He didn’t want to make a gossip blog before he and Blaine had really figured out their relationship.

While waiting for Blaine, he browsed his Vogue, but really spent most of the time watching the crowd of kids waiting for Blaine to come out. It felt so weird to be on the inside of the barrier, instead of the outside.

A cheer went up that he could hear even through the glass, and he turned back to the window just in time to see Blaine start along the fence signing CDs. He watched Blaine smile and charm his way down the line, a security guard two paces behind him. Blaine made it through everybody in half an hour, and Kurt watched the whole time. A few short months before that had been him, and now he was here waiting in Blaine’s tour bus. He pinched himself to make sure it was real.

Kurt heard the front door of the bus whoosh open, and heard Blaine calling good night to his security guard. Kurt quickly moved back to the couch, and picked up his magazine, so he could appear calm and collected. Blaine came bounding down the hallway, obviously still jazzed from performing. He grinned broadly when he caught sight of Kurt. “Wes said he had put you on the bus, but I was still worried you wouldn’t be here.”

Wondering, Kurt asked, “Where else would I be?”

“Somewhere that wasn’t with me. It still feels like a dream having you here.” Blaine dropped onto the couch next to Kurt, and leaned into Kurt’s shoulder, looking up into his face adoringly. It was obvious by the tension strumming through him, he was fighting to stay still, but Kurt was still entranced.

“Hopefully a good dream,” Kurt nonchalantly replied, as his heartbeat started picking up. He watched entranced as Blaine’s hand rubbed patterns just above Kurt’s knee. Kurt didn’t think Blaine was aware of how it was making Kurt feel.

Blaine simply said, “The best.”

Emboldened by Blaine’s actions, Kurt twisted, and whispered, “Can I kiss you?”

“Oh, god, please.” Kurt leaned forward, pressing quick kisses to the sides of Blaine’s mouth, before slanting his lips and opening them slightly, caressing Blaine’s lips. The kiss was searing. Electricity again rippled through Kurt, making him moan softly.

Blaine had stilled, but once Kurt moaned, he surged forward, bringing one hand up to hold Kurt’s jaw to keep him steady for Blaine’s kiss.


End file.
